A first example of an imaging arrangement for use in this type of display is a barrier, for example with slits that are sized and positioned in relation to the underlying pixels of the display. In a two-view design, the viewer is able to perceive a 3D image if his/her head is at a fixed position. The barrier is positioned in front of the display panel and is designed so that light from the odd and even pixel columns is directed towards the left and right eye of the viewer, respectively.
A drawback of this type of two-view display design is that the viewer has to be at a fixed position, and can only move approximately 3 cm to the left or right. In a more preferred embodiment there are not two sub-pixel columns beneath each slit, but several. In this way, the viewer is allowed to move to the left and right and perceive a stereo image in his/her eyes all the time.
The barrier arrangement is simple to produce but is not light efficient. A preferred alternative is therefore to use a lens arrangement as the imaging arrangement. For example, an array of elongate lenticular elements can be provided extending parallel to one another and overlying the display pixel array, and the display pixels are observed through these lenticular elements.
The lenticular elements are provided as a sheet of elements, each of which comprises an elongate semi-cylindrical lens element. The lenticular elements extend in the column direction of the display panel, with each lenticular element overlying a respective group of two or more adjacent columns of display pixels.
In an arrangement in which each lenticule is associated with two columns of display pixels, the display pixels in each column provide a vertical slice of a respective two dimensional sub-image. The lenticular sheet directs these two slices and corresponding slices from the display pixel columns associated with the other lenticules, to the left and right eyes of a user positioned in front of the sheet, so that the user observes a single stereoscopic image. The sheet of lenticular elements thus provides a light output directing function.
In other arrangements, each lenticule is associated with a group of four or more adjacent display pixels in the row direction. Corresponding columns of display pixels in each group are arranged appropriately to provide a vertical slice from a respective two dimensional sub-image. As a user's head is moved from left to right, a series of successive, different, stereoscopic views are perceived creating, for example, a look-around impression.
The above described device provides an effective three dimensional display. However, it will be appreciated that, in order to provide stereoscopic views, there is a necessary sacrifice in the horizontal resolution of the device. In the case of an n-view 3D display with vertical lenticular lenses, the perceived resolution of each view along the horizontal direction will be reduced by a factor of n relative to the 2D case. In the vertical direction the resolution will remain the same. The use of a barrier or lenticular that is slanted can reduce this disparity between resolution in the horizontal and vertical direction. In that case, the resolution loss can be distributed evenly between the horizontal and vertical directions.
The individual views are each in so-called viewing cones, and these viewing cones typically repeat across the field of view.
The viewing experience is hampered by the fact that the viewers are not entirely free in choosing their location from which to view a 3D monitor or television: at the boundaries between viewing cones the 3D effect is absent and annoying ghost images appear.
These so-called cone transitions represent a first problem with known autostereoscopic displays. It is known to use head tracking to track the position of the eyes of a viewer. The displayed images can then be controlled in dependence on the viewer position, so that viewing cone transitions are avoided
Another problem is that various formats exist for the stereo image content. Most content is currently provided as two separate image, in a two view stream. Most multi-view displays are not suitable for a two view stream unless a digital conversion based on depth estimation is used to interpolate new views. Similarly, two view displays can only be used with a two view stream and cannot be configured for multiple viewers. The 3D perception is then only possible within a very narrow range of viewing distance.
There is therefore a need for a system which is more flexible.